


Fire and Water

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: Chapter of Fire: Chris (Knights Templar) was insane when he was put into prison. Before his death, he still thought about Giovanni (Knights Hospitaller).Chapter of Water: on Rhodes, despite having many lovers, Giovanni missed Chris.





	1. Fire

‘This one is Chris, this one is Gio, and this one is Gil.’  
Drawing graphics on the prison wall with a chip of a stone, and humming an improvisational song, Chris was like an innocent child playing a childish game.  
‘Chris is the biggest one. He is crucified like Jesus, so Chris is the biggest one.’ He traced again and again the biggest human figure in the graphics, making deeper and deeper the carving sink into the stone wall. The other two figures were, on the left, Saint John the Baptist, and on the right, Saint Mary.

They say, a heterosexual man thinks about sex every twenty-eight seconds, a homosexual man, every nine seconds. Chris was stripped naked except for his underpants, lying flat on a cold plank, his limbs fastened by iron chains.  
‘Confess,’ said a man.  
Chris is also a man. He stared at the darkness of the ceiling, his purple eyes sparkling. In his eyes, was there fear, or was there expectation?  
He imagined Giovanni’s penis piercing through his body, and the Hospitaller biting fiercely every bit of his bones. Yet he knew, the more pain he received, the more love Giovanni gave to him.  
‘Ah...ah...!’ At last he was unable to hold back his scream.

His nerves became so weak that he easily lost control of himself. Day after day, he traced and retraced the lines of the same graphics on the dear old wall. The stone chip was a sharp knife--it would finally dug out a tunnel through this dear old wall.

Suddenly, he was woken up from darkness by freezing water. His wet, aching body continued to long for Giovanni’s naked, slippery body. If sexual desire was no more, he would be as dead as a nail in the door.

Once, he dreamed that the formidable fortress collapsed, and he finally escaped from the prison cell which turned into rubble. The time was early spring, the green grassland was decorated with golden daffodils, and on the top of a hill Giovanni was waiting for him, stretching his long arms as to embrace him.

Winter snow had not yet melted, and in the howling wind, Chris was escorted to the execution ground stark naked. Exposed to the public, his beautiful body looked like a perfect classical stature, and vibrated like a feather on sea waves. He knew he was about to die, for he no longer got an erection. In a distance, Gilbert was watching him with great sorrow, which made him feel more shameful.

Eventually, blazing fire for him was like nothing but Giovanni’s warm embrace. ‘Calicem salutaris accipiam.’ These were his last words left to this world. 

An isle is in the middle of a river, a castle on the isle, and Chris on the top of the castle tower. Standing on the highest point, where he sees the blue river like a mirror reflecting the azure sky, he closes his eyes, and jumps off the castle.

Angel, are you back to Heaven?

(Note:  
The prison is in Chinon. The castle is in Almourol.)


	2. Water

The scorching sun of the Mediterranean island made the tanned skin of every man sweat like pouring rain. After every bit of perspiration had evaporated, people took off their soaked clothes to quench the thirst of sex. Even though the night sky had turned into dark purple, the temperature kept on raising in the sleepless Rhodian bars.  
Inside a tavern, the orgy was in full swing, people holding and kissing each other, all naked, regardless of their partner’s gender. Here is Greece after all. Many of them were, either explicitly or implicitly, peering at a young man of twenty, who appeared more masculine and robust than any of them, as tall and handsome as the Colossus of Rhodes. People worshiped him on their knees, shy girls licking their moist lips while playing the role of an onlooker, bold boys reaching out to touch his strong limbs only to find they were easily pushed down onto the floor by the sun-god.  
Every young man was attracted by and obsessed with him, not only because of his good looks, but also because he was the ruler of this island, and a knight who had not yet chosen a lifelong lover. Everybody fancied Giovanni and wanted to have him as their own, not only for his great fortune, but also for the sublime sexual sensation bestowed by this Casanova.  
People loved him, and Giovanni loved fucking people. His innate vigorousness enabled him to fuck everyone in the tavern at least once before dawn, and everyone would desire nothing but more. With restrained passion and superhuman persistence he also enabled himself not to reach orgasm so easily, so like a thirsty wanderer in a desert, he kept on fucking, but was never satiated. Deep in his heart, he never forgot the night when he lost his virginity to Chris, and secretly cherished the ineffable wonderfulness and sacredness he had experienced in that drunken one-night-stand. However, since then, no matter how many times he had changed lovers and fucked them, he never saw heaven at climax any more. For this reason, he kept on fucking like a paranoid.  
Another girl on the table spreading her legs before him, Giovanni held his erecting penis by hand, and thrust it into her. The girl’s scream made him thrust harder and harder, but all that he hoped for was to exhaust his unexhaustable energy.  
Occasionally, when he felt bored, he raised his head to glance the humans surrounding him: he had already fucked half of them, and he was not half interested in the rest. He felt bored, until he spotted a young man silently standing in a corner of the tavern.  
Leaning on the wall with folded arms, this young man was tall and slim, his torso in a sexy v-shape, seemingly only one year younger than Giovanni. His soft blond hair covered his ears, his face was more beautiful than any girl, and the most attractive about him was the crystalline purple eyes, which were like the vault of night sky shrouding Giovanni’s body, inadvertently reviving some far and profound memory.  
While watching the beautiful young man, Giovanni found the young man watching himself too. Those icy eyes pierced through his sweaty skin, scanned his entrails, and finally touched his heart and read his soul. All at once, Giovanni felt shame: he was fucking someone whom he loved not, he was doing something obscene. As if showered by a sudden, cold rain, he shuddered uncontrollably. Who brought this blessing rain? Abruptly, he withdrew himself from the girl, put on his clothes gingerly, and made efforts to squeeze through the crowd towards the young man in the corner...


End file.
